Laid to Rest
|faction = Morthal |type = Side Quest |QuestID = MS14 }} This is a quest that takes place in the city of Morthal. Prior to the quest, Hroggar's House burned down, killing Hroggar's wife and child. The townsfolk, including the Jarl, are suspicious because Hroggar took up with a new love, Alva, the day after the fire. The Jarl will pay money to find out what really happened. If is installed, completion of this quest is necessary before Windstad Manor can be purchased. Receiving quest This quest can be obtained by speaking with the Moorside Inn innkeeper, Jonna, who will mention the burned down house nearby. Alternatively, Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone (or Jarl Sorli the Builder if the Dragonborn sided with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War) can be confronted directly regarding the subject. Also if the Dragonborn uses a Shout in the presence of a guard (using Whirlwind Sprint, Ice Form, or Unrelenting Force are confirmed) the guard will talk to them to stop it, after which the guard can be asked about the fire. NOTE: The Dragonborn may have to "enter" the burned down house, in order for the innkeeper to have the dialogue option to speak with the Jarl. Objectives *Talk to the Jarl *Investigate the Burned House *Find Helgi after dark *Talk to Thonnir *Investigate Alva's House *Show Alva's Journal to the Jarl *Kill the Master Vampire *Return to the Jarl Walkthrough Talk to the Jarl When asked about the burned down house, the Jarl will indicate that the house had once belonged to Hroggar, and that one night the house had burned down while he was away. Unfortunately, Hroggar's wife and daughter, Helgi, perished in the blaze. Rumors around town claim that Hroggar had set the blaze himself so that he could be with another woman, Alva. The Jarl wishes to know what really happened, accident or murder. Investigate the Burned House Upon entering the burned out house, Helgi's ghost will be waiting in the corner. She recounts what little she knows but promises to reveal more after a game of hide and seek. She wants to wait until nightfall however, as "the other one" will be playing too and only comes out at night. Find Helgi After Dark Speaking to Jonna about the ghost will cause her to ask the Dragonborn to speak to the Jarl. The Jarl reveals the location if the Dragonborn asks about it. Waiting until dark will allow the quest to continue. Directly west of the burned house (over the rocks), Helgi, or rather her grave and coffin, can be found. However, the corpse has been exhumed by Laelette, the missing wife of Thonnir. Laelette will attack when approached and is in fact a Vampire. Once Laelette is dead, Helgi will explain from within her coffin that Laelette was supposed to burn her and her mother, but had a change of heart and tried to turn Helgi beforehand and keep her forever. Although Helgi had felt the cold kiss of Vampirism, it is likely that Laelette had not waited long enough and the fire had killed Helgi regardless. Ask Thonnir about Laelette Thonnir will happen upon the grisly scene and be hysterical at the sight of his dead wife, especially the fact that she's a vampire. When asked about the circumstances of Laelette's disappearance, Thonnir will state that he had believed that she had run off to join the Stormcloak rebellion. However, he also remembers that she had been spending a lot of time with Alva who, just the week prior, Laelette despised. In fact, she was supposed to meet Alva the night of her disappearance, but Alva had said she never showed up. Given the circumstances, it is presumable that Alva is in fact a vampire as well. Thonnir refuses to believe it, though. Investigate Alva's House Hroggar is staying in Alva's house and will likely be there upon arrival. He will be immediately aggressive so a high sneak skill, invisibility, a calming spell or some other such tactic may be employed if an armed confrontation is to be avoided. Alva's coffin can be found in the basement and in it, Alva's Journal. Alva may or may not be present depending on whether it is day or night. The journal goes into great detail of her plans and reveals that Movarth, a master vampire, plans on turning the town into what equates to a blood farm for his coven of vampires. Show Alva's journal to the Jarl Upon returning to the Jarl with the journal and telling her that Alva was responsible for the fire, she will reward the Dragonborn. However, she then asks that the master vampire, Movarth, be dealt with. Kill the Master Vampire Upon leaving Highmoon Hall, a mob with Thonnir in the lead has assembled to assist in taking retribution on the Vampires. To the northeast is Movarth's Lair where Movarth Piquine lies in wait. The townsfolk can either be told to stay, as they will likely die, or Thonnir may come. Vampire Thralls serve as guardians to the small coven of vampires. Movarth can be found sitting at a large banquet table, counting coin and living large. Strategies To kill the Master Vampire, one method is to retreat through the cave. There is a point where the Master Vampire and his Thralls do not go past - the room with the dead Nord and Redguard in an open grave is safe. Retreating to this point will allow the Dragonborn to heal themself. The Nord, Redguard, and Vampire Thralls (once killed) can sometimes be brought back to life temporarily by Movarth or the Thralls and will start attacking. If the Dragonborn has a high sneak level, it is possible to sneak up on the left when entering the cave where Movarth sits. From up there, he and the Vampire Thrall can be shot with a bow. They won't find their assailant. Once Movarth has been killed, on the way out of the cave, the Dragonborn will see the ghost of Helgi. She will thank the Dragonborn, say she is ready to sleep, and disappear. Return to Morthal's Jarl Once Movarth has been dispatched and his coven eradicated, reporting back to the Jarl yields a reward. In addition to the gold, the Jarl will offer the title of Thane of Hjaalmarch provided three people in the hold are assisted with their troubles. If The Battle for Fort Snowhawk was previously completed, the title will already be available to the Dragonborn. If is installed, Windstad Manor can be purchased from the Jarl's Steward for 5000 . Journal Trivia *If both Alva and Hroggar were killed during the break in, stealing from their house, even without witnesses, can earn a visit from Hired Thugs with a contract put out by dead Hroggar. *If Alva is killed but Hroggar is left alive during the break in, subsequent attempts to speak with Hroggar will cause him to become outraged and immediately attack. *It is possible for both Alva and Hroggar to survive after completion of the quest. This can be done if the Dragonborn enters Alva's house at night (so Alva is not there), and then avoids killing Hroggar. This can be done with a high level of sneak and waiting for him to be facing away from where the Dragonborn needs to go. Alternatively, it is possible to wound Hroggar to the point where he is yielding and kneeling. Also, using a Calm spell on Hroggar will make him non-hostile. Either will give enough time to swiftly retrieve Alva's diary in the next room and exit the house. Hroggar shouldn't pursue. He will be non-hostile and he'll even thank the Dragonborn once the quest is successfully completed, even though Alva will still be living in the same house. *It is possible to take the journal whilst leaving Alva alive, for example by using "Voice of the Emperor." She will stand in Morthal until the journal is handed to the Jarl, after which she will run to Movarth's Lair and either take sides with the vampires there or be killed by them. It seems Hroggar will thank the Dragonborn and remain non-hostile as long as Alva did not die at the hands of the Dragonborn during the penultimate stage of the quest. *If Alva's house is entered before assaulting Movarth's Lair and during the day, she might be in her coffin in the cellar. If the Dragonborn's sneak skill is high enough, she can be killed in her coffin before she attacks. The rare tavern clothes may then be taken. *If Alva is not in killed before the assault on Movarth's Lair, then it is possible to find her there, if the assault occurs at night. *If Benor is the Dragonborn's follower during this quest he will still join the mob. He will rejoin the Dragonborn after the sequence outside Movarth's Lair. If Movarth's Lair is entered before talking to the mob outside, he will not follow. The Dragonborn must exit the lair and speak to the people of the mob before he will follow again. *If Thonnir is spoken to outside Movarth's Lair, the dialog will have the option of having him join the Dragonborn (including any follower) in the assault on the lair. The other members of the mob return home. *There is a chance to upgrade the Ebony Blade in this quest by sell some firewood to Hroggar before breaking into Alva's house, and then killing him with the Ebony Blade. *If Dawnguard is installed, there will be a Dawnguard agent upon first arriving to Morthal. *When asking Helgi's Ghost what happened to her house, the dialogue question/text is misspelled, "What happened to you house?". Bugs de:Die letzte Ruhe ru:Вечный покой Category:Skyrim: Side Quests